


Exorcismo

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanatismo religioso, Gen, Tortura, asesinato, ateismo, enfermedades mentales, exorsismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Neville siempre había escuchado muchas cosas que se comentaban y decían sobre los exorcismos. Y siempre había estado presente la duda de: ¿Qué es lo que sucede realmente detrás de ellos?Aún así, jamás pensó que tendría que soportar uno de esos.





	Exorcismo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sepheline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepheline/gifts).



Neville siempre había escuchado muchas cosas que se comentaban y decían sobre los exorcismos. Y siempre había estado presente la duda de: _¿Qué es lo que sucede realmente detrás de ellos?_

Aún así, jamás pensó que tendría que soportar uno de esos.

Cuando era aún muy joven, incluso un niño, Neville sufrió lo que podría llamarse como un trauma. En ese entonces no sabía que era exactamente aquello, pero solo lo vivió, sin tener escapatoria. Sus padres, mamá y papá, murieron cuando era niño, desencadenando los traumas que tantas personas parecían dichosas de señalar, y aunque algunas personas se burlaban de él, diciendo que había sido un accidente, Neville sabía que era mentira, de que no murieron en un accidente, sabía que fueron asesinados.

  
Le llevaron a un nuevo hogar sin consultárselo, como si no pudiera tomar una decisión por su propia cuenta, como si su palabra no contase y ahora viviría con su abuela, quien había dicho que iba a cuidarlo.

Ella era desagradable, con todas las letras de la palabra.

Amargada, chapada a la antigua y una extremista que daba miedo. Ninguno de los dos llegó a imaginar lo que estaba por comenzar.

Neville ni siquiera pudo decir que supo cuándo comenzó todo, solo que había comenzado en alguna parte de sus 14 años y no se detuvo después de eso.Todo su cuerpo se contorsionaba constantemente sin que pudiera controlarlo.

 _Rasguños, sangre, moretones_ se volvió algo común en su vida, despertaba siempre con nuevas heridas, cada vez más profundas y cada vez más frecuentes.

  
Desde siempre, en la escuela, en las calles, en las tiendas le miraban mal, _fenómeno_ _,_ _adefesio_ _, extraño_ era común que murmuraran cuando él pasaba y por más que trataba de aparentar que era moderadamente normal, su cuerpo y su mente parecían estar completamente desconectados y parecían tener puntos de vista diferentes.

Sus brazos se movían sin que él pudiera detenerlos, sin cesar. Hubieron días en que, sin querer, golpeaba a los demás, en la escuela, en el bus, en las tiendas. Era algo que no podía evitar.

Sufría ansiedad todo el tiempo y se había vuelto algo común despertar gritando, o encontrarse sentado en una esquina, su voz inundando el lugar, desesperado, como si no supiera que más hacer, como si le doliera no hacerlo. Le dolía no gritar.

Las obscenidades parecían haberse vuelto su primera lengua, por lo que las decía constantemente sin siquiera notarlo o recordar después.

\- _¡Cállate, abuela! ¡_ _Maldita_ _sea, solo cállate!_ \- siempre estaba gritando aquello, cada vez que abuela se ponía a rezar a su alrededor, a sabiendas de que aquello sólo le alteraba aún más. - _Vete a otro lado a rezar, maldita sea._

Su abuela era monja, lo cual volvía todo incluso más deprimente y degradante, con los cuadros, las imágenes, las biblias. Todo. Era exasperante y le volvía loco.

La anciana mujer era extremadamente creyente, de aquellas que preferían culpar al diablo por todos y cada uno de sus problemas en vez de admitir que había algo más en el mundo que aquel ser mitológico.

Por eso, cuando ella le dijo que pensaba que el diablo estaba detrás, Neville se carcajeo de lo lindo en su cara. La extraña mujer también creía que la ciencia la inventó el gran, temido y rojo Satanás.

No habló a doctores cuando era obvio que Neville tenía algo mal, cuando ya era obvio y prácticamente imposible de tapar que tenía un problema mental.

Para ella aquello no tenía sentido alguno. No llamó a un doctor. Más bien llamó a un sacerdote, llamo _al_ odioso y retorcido sacerdote Dumbledore, quién odiaba con toda su alma a Neville.

Llegó en plena tarde de un miércoles, trayendo consigo su maletín lleno de quién sabía que.

Esa tarde, ambos estaban listos para cruzar la línea de lo increíblemente estúpido. Le iban a exorcizar.

Cuando el padre llegó Neville estaba en su cama, rogando a cualquier extraño ser que le dejara dormir por una vez. Era obvio que el sujeto no pensaba dejarle descansar.

Neville le observó fijamente cuando entro en su habitación, como si fuera la suya propia. Una biblia en la mano. Un maletín en la otra, un rosario exagerado rodeando su cuello y su ridículo disfraz de _siervo_ _del señor._

Dijo una oración, una y otra vez, hasta que Neville estuvo a punto de gritarle que se fuera. Pareció notarlo, porque sacó de su maletín un frasco de cristal con - _lo que Neville supuso_ \- agua bendita y sin mirar que estaba en su cama, que era invierno y había un frío de los mil demonios, sin importarle en lo más mínimo, le mojó.

Neville había estado tan enojado que se levanto de la cama, su rostro crispado en una mueca de desagrado y asco total. Aquello le molestó tanto.

El hombre, aterrado por el _diabólico_ _joven que no fue sanado por las divinas aguas del señor_ se aparto alarmado y casi se cae al tropezar con su propia capa. Neville rió por los patético que era. 

\- Maldita sea, Dumbledore. ¿No crees que eso es caer demasiado bajo? Ya de por si todos saben que estas loco. Pero ¿creerle a mi abuela? ¡Yo ni siquiera creo en dios, maldito imbécil! - cuando grito aquello su abuela comenzó a rezar un exagerado _Padre nuestro,_ aterrada por las obscenidades y mentiras. - Deberías irte, vejete, porque si vuelvo a escuchar tu voz, te apuesto será mucho peor de lo que tu retorcida mente puede llegar a imaginar. No necesito oraciones maldita necia - dijo mirando a su abuela. - yo necesito un doctor.

Pero ahí no acabó. Dumbledore se acercó y le golpeó, sus manos ató con fuerza desmedida y lastimando su ya débil cuerpo por las heridas, falta de correcta alimentación y horas de sueño.

Y rezo. Le mojó con su maldita agua bendita y siguió.

Día tras día llegaba a su casa a la misma hora y realizaba la misma mierda. Todo empeoró.

Nada cambió, nada mejoro, Neville seguía despertando con heridas, ni siquiera sabiendo como las conseguía. Nunca atendió ninguna de las heridas y eso solo logró que se infectaran, haciendo que Neville sólo padeciera incluso más.

\- ¡¿YA ESTAS FELIZ, MALDITA VIEJA DESGRACIADA?! - empezó a gritar una mañana, sin siquiera notarlo. - ¡¿Por qué mierda me tratan como si fuera un maldito secuestrado?! ¡Dejen sus estúpidos juegos! ¡Me están torturando, reverendos hijos de puta! ¿Se supone que aquí yo soy el malo? ¡No veo que su maldita fe y estúpida magia haya funcionado! - Neville estaba que explotaba, el dolor, el cansancio, todo le estaba afectando.

Sin saberlo, su paciencia se llenaba, al igual que sus ansias de asesinar al maldito anciano.

Llegado a un punto ya no soporto, cuando el hombre murmuró que tal vez deberían comenzar a probar con golpes de látigo, siendo aquel el modo en que su dios deseaba acabar con todo y peor aún, cuando su abuela aceptó supo que estaba llegando demasiado lejos. No iba a permitirlo.

Como cada maldita noche desde hacía meses, cuando anochecía, el padre murmuraba a su abuela que se iba.

Y, sin saber cuando fue que su cuerpo comenzó a trabajar por primera vez como el deseaba, en ese momento en que ninguno le vigilaba, ni le rezaba, ni le golpeaba, las cuerdas se deslizaron por sus muñecas, por fin se había desatado.

El padre se fue y sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo, Neville salto por la ventana y lo siguió.

Disfruto las sombras que lo cubrían, disfruto la brisa que le alentaba, disfruto de ver las estrellas mientras le daban fuerzas.

Manteniendo la distancia, le acechó. En su mente estaba siendo reproducida una fantasía, una y otra vez, dándole razones para sonreír.

_Y era la noche en que por fin cumpliría esa_ _fantasía_ _._

El ambiente, el paso del tiempo, las acciones, cada paso se volvió borroso, pero confiaba en su cuerpo. Sin siquiera notarlo, sin saber que ya había llegado a su destino ingreso a la asquerosa casa del anciano.

Camino por el lugar, a sabiendas de que el vejete ya debía estar dormido cuando vio el reloj en su cocina: 03:56 am.

Si, bien podía comenzar. Sus dedos rodearon uno de los cuchillos más bellos de la cocina, sus pies se movieron con extrema delicadeza y cuidado, su respiración se volvió casi imperceptible. Su cuerpo y mente estaba en paz.

La habitación del viejo era aburrida, ni siquiera le presto atención. Más bien miro fijamente el cuerpo que se encontraba desparramado en la asquerosamente enorme cama.

Ni siquiera vaciló, más bien sonrió tiernamente cuando se colocó al lado derecho de la cama. Su mano subió, sus ojos escanearon todo el lugar, deseando guardar en su retina las imágenes exactas.

Con un suave movimiento y un grito que desgarro el aire por completo, el cuchillo encontró su lugar, justo en el pecho del anciano asqueroso.

\- Lamento mucho importunarlo, padre, pero es que no podía descansar. - los ojos azules del cerdo recorrían todo el lugar mientras sus manos trataban desesperadamente de quitar el cuchillo, que Neville aún apretaba contra su pecho, y movía sin cesar. - Me acostumbre tanto a tenerlo cerca, a escucharlo rezar que ahora no puedo dormirme si no lo oigo. - su voz sonaba tan dulce, tan suave y calmada, mientras el anciano tosió y escupió sangre, desesperado. Alterado. Aterrado. - Oh dios, ¿por qué está tan serio y tan asustado? ¡No debería asustarse! Dios esta con usted, ¿verdad? ¡Con todos nosotros! - Neville realmente estaba disfrutando aquello. - ¿Acaso...? ¿No me diga que ha visto al terrible y diabólico Satán? - el joven miro exageradamente por todo el lugar, fingiendo pánico. -  
¿O... Será acaso? - su expresión demostraba tanta preocupación real y genuina que nadie dudaría. - ¿Es por el cuchillo, padre? - enterró con más fuerza el arma, enfatizando sus palabras. - ¿Le está haciendo sangrar? - y no pudo evitarlo. Neville rió con todas sus fuerzas. - Rece, padre. Pida a su hermoso y perfecto dios, ruega que lo venga a salvar. ¡Vamos, maldita escoria! ¡Empiece a orar o no lo va a escuchar! - llegado a ese punto, Neville estaba completamente manchado de sangre, y estaba feliz mientras veía los últimos rastros de vida en los ojos azules, muertos. - ¡Quizá debió gritar, para que dios le escuchara! Déjeme a mí ayudar:¡ Si existe algún dios, que me impida matar, por favor salve a esta pobre alma!

Y murió, viendo los ojos llenos de felicidad y libertad de Neville Longbottom.

El joven, acabada ya su tarea y con el alba bañándolo en luz, salio del lugar por la puerta delantera, sin limpiarse siquiera, sin tratar de disimular. Camino por las calles sonriendo, mientras todos gritaban aterrados al verlo. La policía le alcanzó en algún punto de su viaje y le pregunto por qué estaba cubierto de sangre.

\- Oh, acabo de matar al padre Dumbledore. - dijo claro y fuerte, encogiéndose de hombros como si le diera un poco de pena o le aconjonara. Una sonrisa surcando sus labios, feliz.

Los oficiales al principio no supieron que hacer, pero viendo el cuchillo en el bolsillo, la sangre por toda la ropa y la confesión directa del joven terminaron apresándolo y llevándolo a una celda.

Cuando le gritaron - **_"¡Pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza, donde podamos verlas!"_** Neville sólo rió encantado, incluso cuando le esposaron.

Después de las indudables pruebas y de la directa confesión de Neville, se dispuso a realizarse un juicio.

Irónicamente ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para librarse de la cárcel. Horas antes del juicio un psicólogo le había estudiado, decretando lo que todo el mundo sabía de antemano.

Dijeron que tenía un síndrome, lo cual había hecho que Neville riera con tantas ganas que puso nervioso a toda la sala; ¿el veredicto? Tenía el síndrome de Tourette

Aquel síndrome había sido el causante de los tics complejos, el doblar todo el cuerpo, pegar y morder, todo. ¿Los golpes en su cuerpo, las heridas y rasguños? Su abuela no pudo creer y se desmayó en plena sala al descubrir que no venían desde el infierno. Todo el tiempo Neville se había auto lesionado.

 _Coprolalia_ le decretaron que tenía, aquello hacía que dijera todo el tiempo groserías, sin siquiera notarlo o sin poder controlarlo.

Fue declarado inimputable después de que el médico declarara y la única consecuencia que debió asumir fue la de ingresar a un psiquiátrico.

Su condena de tres años encerrado, con medicación estricta y tratamiento logró libertad y paz en Neville, que ya no sufrió como hacía.

(.)

Ya habían pasado los años y los doctores, demasiado confiados decían que ya estaba bien, y estaban cometiendo el error de dejarlo en libertad otra vez.   
Todos habían creído que Neville se arrepentía del crimen que realizó... Que ilusos eran los seres humanos.

Porque ¿Adivinen que? Neville tenía un secreto: Deseaba volverlo a hacer.


End file.
